


Shut Up and Dance

by Saturnart



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Fluff and Crack, Lesbian Sex, Vaginal Fingering, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 04:59:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13780215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saturnart/pseuds/Saturnart
Summary: "Are ya trying to get us caught?"





	Shut Up and Dance

**Author's Note:**

> I'm in hell with these two.  
> Also, Jinx is gay don't @ me

"Are ya trying to get us caught?"

 

"I... Oh, Gods I can't help it."

  
Jinx snorted a little into Lux's ears. She was so adorable.

  
"Someone is gonna come in if ya keep squealing like that..."

  
Just as she spoke, another moan fell from Lux's lips, the pleasurable sounds sourced from Jinx's fingers that were working away at her clit, slow and lazy circles around the sensitive nub. Lux's head was tossed back, strands of sunkissed hair sticking to a sweat covered forehead and her chest heaved with every breath she took.

  
Their clothes lay abandoned on the floor, Jinx's bralette tossed over Lux's chest piece, her shorts flung over a chair and Lux's underwear dangling off the end of the bedpost.

  
"You like that?"

  
Lux could only nod, hair that was not stuck to her forehead flew around her soft face, spilling over star dusted cheeks that were flushed red with embarrassment and lust.

  
"Want more?"

  
"Please, oh Gods please."

  
Jinx laughed again, more silently this time before leaning down to press her lips against the smooth skin of Lux's neck, sucking on the flesh and bringing faint red bruises to life, marks that would later darken and bloom on her skin. Jinx could picture it now, Lux fussing and scolding her for putting her perfect reputation on the line, tossing jumper after jumper onto the floor as she tried to find something that would cover up the love bites.

  
She was scared people would think she was a slut.

  
She was, in secret though.

  
"Jinx, please. You need to start doing something before I-Oh!"

  
Jinx cut her off by pressing two of her fingers to Lux's dripping entrance, circling it gently without pushing in just yet.

  
"I really like the way you say my name."

  
"Jinx, Jinx please."

  
Pushing into her, she let her lips trail further down where they latched onto her breasts, tonguing at her hardened nipple and sucking harshly, forcing a strangled scream from the lithe body underneath her. She started slowly, pushing her fingers in and out at a gentle pace and leaning back so she could watch Lux as she did so. Her cheeks had reddened even more and her entire body was now damp with sweat, slick as it rubbed against Jinx ever so slightly.

"Fuck me... Please."

  
"God, ya sound like you've never been fucked before."

  
Lux stiffened underneath her, her cunt tightening around Jinx's fingers as she looked up through fluttery lashes,

  
"Never by a girl."

  
She laughed again before letting her fingers move into her again, her free hand taking its place on the breast her mouth had yet to touch, gripping harshly and kneading the ample mound of flesh that fit perfectly into her hand.

  
"Aww, you gonna let lil old me be your first? I'm ever so flattered you're allowing me to deflower your inner lesbian- Ouch!"

  
In a fit of flushed rage, Lux had grabbed the pillow from out underneath her and swung it around the side of Jinx's head,

  
"Stop it! Don't say things like that, this is embarrassing"

  
Lux tossed the pillow away and covered her face with her hands, body writhing on Jinx's fingers that were still buried deep inside her. Jinx laughed at her, leaning down closer to her face, pressing a kiss to her round cheeks.

  
"Hey, chill your tits, I'll be gentle... Here, wanna try something."

  
Jinx pulled her fingers out of Lux slowly before moving down her body. She took a hold of her hips, thumbs digging into ample flesh and it was at this moment she noticed the contrast between the two of them.

  
Lux had such a perfect body. Her hair was always so soft and clean and she had the most angelic face. Her breasts were full and squishy to the touch, she wasn't overly skinny with the slightest bit of tummy, Jinx often found herself nuzzling into it whenever they lay together. Lux's hips were wide and she had such a perfect curve to her spine and her nails were always perfectly manicured and painted.

  
Jinx did not have a perfect body. She was boney and harsh, her rib cage was visible through her deathly pale skin. Her face was hollow and sickly, she had oil stains on her cheeks instead of soft freckles like Lux and her nails were bitten down, those that weren't had dirt and dried blood underneath them. She had no chest and her sharp hipbones protruded.

  
She was everything Lux wasn't.

  
But Lux loved her nonetheless.

  
Pulling her hipbones, Jinx brought her dripping cunt up toward her mouth, slinging Lux's legs over her shoulders before pressing her lips to her, allowing her tongue to trail up and down Lux's center, eliciting a groan from the girl underneath her. Lux bucked her hips up as best as she could, arms flailing to the side and finding a death grip on the sheets, twisting them in her tiny hands.

  
"Oh... Oh, Gods where did you learn this?"

  
"I used to get around."

  
Jinx didn't speak anymore and wasted no time in plunging her tongue into Lux, moving it in and out of her and letting her hands trail to grip the soft mounds of flesh of her ass, digging her nails into the skin and kneading it, drawing out more sounds from Lux. Her head was still tilted back, her eyes rolling back in her head and her mouth agape as mewls and whimpers spilled from swollen, cherry red lips. The collum of her throat was now covered in bite marks and bruises that had flourished to life as were her breasts that bounced ever so slightly with each buck of her hips.

  
She looked perfect.

  
Although that was no surprise.

  
"Jinx, oh s-shit!"

  
Lux's thighs tightened around her neck, almost trapping her head in-between her thighs and cutting off her air. Not that Jinx minded, this was her dream way of going. Her hands left the spot on Lux's ass and she gently lowered her down so her back was against the bed and their bodies were flush together, breasts rubbing together before their hands found their way to each others core, rubbing vigorously as they began to come together.

  
Lux was near enough thrashing around on the bed, her legs locked around Jinx's waist as she gyrated her cunt onto the fingers that rubbed her.

  
"I'm gonna- Oh fuck!"

  
They came undone on each other, Lux's free hand gripping onto Jinx's with white knuckles and a choked out moan. Jinx doubled over, falling flat against Lux as she felt a warmth pool between her legs, a soft whimper falling from her lips in contrast with Lux's begging and moaning.

  
"Lux, you know I love ya, but you really are so loud."

  
"Yeah and you're crushing me, you aren't as light as you look."

  
Jinx cackled as she sat up, cerulean locks falling from out of already messy braids and tickling the skin of Lux's face who laughed in return, arms coming up to wrap around a thin neck and pulling Jinx close who lay her head in the space between Lux's head and shoulders, pressing a tentative kiss to another bruise that was just beginning to form.

 

"You look good with these, all whoreish n shit."

  
"I'll hit you again."

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies for any grammatical mistakes.  
> I'm really tired.


End file.
